Most still fishermen attach a sinker near the end of their line somewhat above a baited hook to provide enough weight to pull line off of a reel or spool and carry the baited hook to a desired depth below the surface of the water. Additionally, most bait casting fishermen attach a weight to the end of their line just above a baited hook or artificial bait to provide enough weight to pull the fishing line off of a reel or spool during the casting process. Oftentimes when either type of fishermen attempt to reel in their fishing line the sinker becomes caught on rock or debris below the surface of the water. Many times the sinker cannot be freed from its entanglement and the line must be cut causing loss of the sinker and of the hook or artificial lure attached to the end of the line.
Additionally, some times fishermen break the tips of fishing rods or cause other types of damage to equipment or drop things into the water accidentally when trying to free a fishing line having a snagged sinker.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a sinker assembly adapted to be used on a fishing line which will enable the fishing line to be freed if the sinker becomes caught with a minimum loss of tackle and with a minimum of effort.